Why?
by The Sand Kunoichi
Summary: Naruto unexpectedly shows up after disappearing for five years. With him, he brings news that will shatter Sasukes world and drag out new emotions in them both. Tossed into chaos, they find themselves asking questions that only they can answer... yaoi
1. Unexpected Guest

**Warnings: **Violence, possible death, abuse, yaoi, lemon/lime. Don't like, don't read.

**Summary:** Naruto unexpectedly shows up after disappearing for five years. With him, he brings news that will shatter Sasukes world and drag out new emotions in them both. Tossed into chaos, they find themselves asking questions that only they can answer...(( yaoi))

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything even relating to Naruto, except my stories. Sadly… If I did, I wouldn't be writing on this site, now would I?

**Authors Note:** Alright guys, I'm giving this another shot. First chapter, purely introductory. I'm hoping for opinionated reviews because I definitely don't want this story to burn out like my last attempt. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Unexpected Guest**

**Chapter 1**

The door was unlocked.

This was the first thing that 26 year old Sasuke Uchiha noticed upon returning to his apartment after a long night at the office. He had been meeting with a client relating to his current case and was coming home later than normal. After parking his Audi, he had walked up to the floor with his flat and…opened the door. Without unlocking it.

The second thing he noticed was that the lights were on. Quietly putting his brief case and keys down on the table by the door, he silently made his way into the living room when there was a bang down the hall on his right. Turning, he walked down the hall, expecting to find some stupid kid or burglar lurking around. Finding his office door open, Sasuke crept towards it when a mop of bright yellow hair suddenly thrust itself out the doorway, facing him.

"Finally! I thought you'd never get home Teme. What the hell took you so long?!"

Angry blue eyes glared at him, waiting for a response. But all Sasuke could do was stare at the face he hadn't seen for at least five years. Golden tan skin scrunched up in displeasure, emphasizing three, whisker-like scars on each cheek. He had a strait nose, high cheek bones, and handsome features that were currently frowning at him, upset over something.

"Naruto...?" He asked, not letting his confusion show but asking the question all the same. This _was_ quite a shock after all.

Blinking suddenly, Naruto Uzumaki straitened and moved out of the doorway to stand directly in front of him. Grinning sheepishly, his anger forgotten, the blond scratched behind his head.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to call or anything. Nice to see you again Sasuke."

"Dobe. What are you doing here? And how did you get into my apartment?"

"Hey! Don't call me that you ass! And I picked the lock. Duh," He said, as though that should have been blatantly obvious. Well, it wasn't like he had a key or anything.

Sasuke glared, tilting his head to the side. "You still haven't told me what you're doing here."

"Oh! Right… Eh, well you see… uh, I kind of need a place to stay…?" Naruto was shifting from foot to foot, still scratching the back of his head, obviously uncomfortable. Hmm…

"And you decided to break into my apartment at 12 at night instead of calling because…" Sasuke let his question trail off, raising one black eye brow.

"Er, well it was kind of a spur of the moment thing… You see, I'm in town for work and didn't want to pay to stay in a hotel so…I came here. You did say that I should come to you if I ever needed anything." He said, almost defensively, as though part of this was my fault. I glared harder.

"I didn't mean show up at my house without any warning and break in."

"Well, I lost your number so I couldn't exactly _call_!" he huffed.

"That's not my fault, now is it Dobe? You shouldn't have barged into my home," Sasuke snapped. He couldn't help it. The surprise of seeing Naruto after so long and the stress from before made him snippy.

Naruto opened his mouth, as if to retort, but shut it suddenly, shaking his head. He sighed, sounding tired and old all a sudden. "Forget it… Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken into your house, your right. But really do need a place to stay. Do you mind?"

Eyes widening the smallest fraction, anger forgotten, Sasuke looked Naruto over again. _Something definitely not right. Naruto is NOT calm and reasonable, so why is he acting like it all of a sudden? _Black eyes narrowed again as they saw little things that he hadn't picked up on before. Naruto's T-shirt, still clinging to him like a second skin, seemed looser somehow, like the dobe had lost weight. His eyes were sunken and a blue more dull than he remembered. His hair, normally jutting out in every direction was slightly limp, somehow less golden and chaotic than before…

Something was definitely wrong.

"Dobe… Why are you here?" Sasuke asked slowly, leaning against the wall.

Naruto looked away from those all too observant eyes, shoulders slumping slightly. He took a deep breath. "Look, I'm really tired… I flew in at 4 this morning and have been running all over town since. We can talk tomorrow but can I crash here please? I'd really rather not stay in a hotel."

After looking searchingly at his face for a few moments, Sasuke nodded slowly. "Yeah. Come on, the guest room's right next door."

Grinning, Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah, I know… My stuff's already in there. I just have to unpack now."

Sasuke twitched at the about face. _Was he just playing me so he could stay here?_ Watching as younger man made his way passed him, he shook his head. _No, there's definitely something off… I guess I'll find out tomorrow…_

* * *

Bacon was the first thing he noticed upon waking.

Someone was cooking bacon. And it smelled _good!_ Groaning, 25 year-old Naruto pushed himself off of the oh-so-comfortable bed in the guest room of Sasuke's pent-house "apartment". If you could even call it that. Apartments were supposed to be small. This one most certainly was not.

_Psh, trust Sasuke to get a huge 9 room house and call it an apartment. Rich bastard…_ The loud rumble of his stomach brought him back to the reason he'd woken up in the first place. Food. Stretching, he padded over to his suit case to put on a shirt and jeans. Somehow, he didn't think the Teme would like it if he came out in just his boxers…

Biting his lip, he recalled their encounter last night. As sleep deprived as he was, he'd gotten impatient with Sasuke, letting all his guards down, and now that bastard was suspicious. That wasn't good. He didn't want the jerk poking his nose where it didn't belong. Not right now, with everything that was happening. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

Cracking his neck, he opened the door, walking down the hallway and into the living room before turning into the kitchen. Sasuke was in dark, casual slacks and a dark blue button-down that hugged his form very nicely. Whistling a short tune, he moved over to sink where mug were lying out to dry on a dish rack. Grabbing one, he poured himself a fresh cup of coffee from the pot by the stove. After adding four spoons of sugar and lots of milk from the fridge, he sat down at the island/bar that occupied the center of the room. Sasuke turned around just then, dividing up the bacon onto two plates, already filled with fried eggs and toast.

"Wow, nice Teme. Thanks," Naruto said before digging in to the hot food.

"Hn. I figured that after you're done, we could talk about your sudden appearance and why it is that you're in town for the first time in five-odd years. Just to start off,' He stated nonchalantly, grabbing his own cup of coffee. Leaving it black he moved to sit next to the blonde man, noting the way he suddenly slowed in chewing and became more serious.

After a moment, he spoke. "That's a little difficult to explain Sasuke. A few things have happened while I was away…" He said the words slowly, as though he was being careful in his wording.

Sasuke stiffened, "'While you were away'? Is that what you call it? You disappeared, Dobe. Off the face of the planet, and no one could find you. Were you ever planning on coming back? Obviously, you're not here just to say hi. So what is it?"

Naruto sighed, putting down his fork and turning to face him fully. "Look, I wish things were different, okay? I'm sorry I did that… But I had my reasons. And I have my reasons now for coming back…"

"Spit it out, Naruto. This is getting irritating"

Naruto swallowed thickly before giving him a look that was almost pity. The next words, however made him understand why, and he was stilled by shock, fear, and a whirlwind of other emotions.

"Orochimaru is back."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry it's obnoxiously short!!!!! Okay, I know none of this makes sense but the second chapter is already in progress so, fear not, all (well, actually only a little) will be revealed soon! Please review! It helps me get better ideas for the story!!!

Oh, and I'd like to give a huge thanks to Fifi McFu who is a phenomenal writer on this site. Her stories gave me new inspiration and courage to start writing again. Love her, she has amazing work! Also to FastForward who gave me 10 million ideas for this story through his writings. He is also amazing so check out his story Roommates. It's one of the best!

Thanks for reading!!!!


	2. The Snake

**Warnings: **Violence, possible death, abuse, yaoi, lemon/lime. Don't like, don't read.

**Summary:** Naruto unexpectedly shows up after disappearing for five years. With him, he brings news that will shatter Sasukes world and drag out new emotions in them both. Tossed into chaos, they find themselves asking questions that only they can answer... yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything even relating to Naruto, except my stories. Sadly… If I did, I wouldn't be writing on this site, now would I?

**Authors Note:** Okay, so here's the second chapter. It's not very in-depth now, but more will be explained later on. I'm really hoping for opinionated reviews since I don't have a beta and I have no idea how I'm doing with this. I hope you enjoy anyway!

Story, _Thoughts, __**Flashback, **_Writing

**Unexpected Guest**

**Chapter 1**

"_Orochimaru is back."_

The words echoed through Sasuke's head as he stared blankly at the man in front of him. The words were simple enough but his mind couldn't grasp the concept, couldn't swallow the idea… it was just too much.

As if a flood gate in his mind had burst, a torrent of memories overtook him for the first time in years.

* * *

"_**You must be Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Orochimaru Sanin; it's a pleasure to meet you…" A tall, lanky, serpent-like man reached a pasty hand towards Sasuke in greeting while oddly coloured eyes roved over his form in a disgusting manner. Grinning manically, Orochimaru released his hand. "I hear you'll be representing me throughout this awful misunderstanding. I'm pleased to have a lawyer as competent as you. I've heard many, many things about you…"**_

_**The words were polite and well-mannered but coupled with the look on his face and the husky tone to his voice, Orochimaru obviously had a double meaning to his words. Sasuke's cool, indifferent look was un-effected but inside he was grimacing in disgust. No wonder this man was facing rape charges, one among many of the things that Sasuke would be defending him against. These supposedly 'false' allegations were made by several different men, all who had once worked with or for Orochimaru in some way. Some of the men that had first come forward to make complaints though were found dead in the past few months, which forced the man's trial date to be pushed up. **_

_**It'd seemed that all of Orochimaru's employees were not hired for skills or competence, but for attractiveness. Sasuke hated to say that he too seemed to be hired for his looks rather than his reputation and, given Orochimaru's reputation, this unsettled him greatly. **_

_**Blinking, Sasuke cleared the thoughts from his head. "Yes, though, I'll admit, they have very substantial evidence proving your crimes. This will be a difficult case, one you may not walk away from. I'll need to go over tactics with you and we also need to discuss 'he said, she said' to make sure your story is straight."**_

_**Orochimaru's grin was even more manic now. "I'd be delighted…"**_

* * *

_**Banging. Someone was Banging on his door. **_

_**Groaning, Sasuke got out of bed and padded over towards the door. The banging got louder and now there was shouting too. Moving faster, he got to the door, undid the locks, and yanked it open. **_

_**Tall, blond, Adonis-looking, it was Detective Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha Police Force. He worked with the man on cases. They were decent friends, constantly bickering, but still. They were close. But now, the dobe seemed worried, panicked even. **_

"_**Windows, are any of them open?' He shouted, moving into the house, letting a small troop of SWAT in behind him. **_

"_**No, what's going on? What happened?"**_

_**He was confused, didn't know what the hell was going on, but that fact that Naruto, the cocky guy who almost never called for back-up, had SWAT in his house really had him worried. **_

"_**Orochimaru was put into an isolated cell after he was proven guilty until we could move him up to the maximum security prison. We just got word that his cell is empty and the guards were slaughtered. So are half the members of the jury and Judge Sarutobi. We think he'll come here too. We need to get you in a protected area. Now." Halfway through his talking, Naruto had grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him into his room. "Pack clothes. As much as you can fit into your suite case."**_

_**A man in uniform came by the room and started talking to Naruto. Sasuke wasn't listening. Thoughts were whirling around in his head too fast for him to concentrate. But one thought in particular kept jumping out at him. Why hadn't he been killed yet? If they had time to wipe out a good portion of the jury, they had time to get to him. Why didn't they? Because they wanted him alive. But why? There were many answers to that question, none of which, he wanted to focus on. Instead, he started packing. **_

_**It was going to a long night.**_

* * *

_**Opening the door to the safe house Sasuke was using under witness protection, Naruto juggled his keys and the bags of Thai food he had bought. He'd visited Sasuke everyday under the cover of his brother-in-law. Sasuke had been staying here for a little over 3 months and still hadn't heard any trace of Orochimaru other than the fact that every person that had a hand in the trial excluding Sasuke and those on the task force was either missing or dead. **_

"_**Sasuke! I got dinner!" Toeing off his shoes my the door, he promptly kicked it shut and moved over toward the kitchenette, setting down the bags on the counter. He pocketed his keys and moved forward into the little house, listening for Sasuke. **_

"_**Oi, Teme, food."**_

_**Not hearing anything he moved to open Sasuke's door. Empty. Glancing around, he saw a note on the bed and he could feel a sense of dread somewhere in his gut. **_

Dear Detective Uzumaki,

I'm sorry to say but you ward has been taken into my custody. He will remain so unquestionably until further notice. 

Until then,

Orochimaru Sanin

_**His vision blurred and went in and out of focus. He tasted blood and could feel his hands shaking but none of that mattered. All he could think, all he could comprehend, or focus on was that Sasuke was gone.**_

_**Reaching forward, he dropped down to his knees, fists slamming into the mattress of the bed with a loud yell. Tears clouded his vision. Feeling his way along the frame of the bed, he reached under it, pushing an alert button. Not three minutes later, troopers were storming into the house, running for the bedroom. **_

_**He shook, moving to stand, and turned to face the troopers. "What the **_**fuck **_**happened? He's gone and all I find is this shitty note! What the hell were you doing? How could you let this happen? There was supposed to be surveillance! There was supposed to be a system!" His voice cracked and he hung his head, shaking again. **_

_**The team was already calling in other people, starting a thorough search of the area, and going to interview neighbors. **_

_**But Naruto couldn't do anything. He just stood there, shaking with rage, tears pouring down his face, and thinking of all the ways he was going to kill that snake bastard when he next saw him…**_

* * *

_**Eight days. **_

_**Eight days and Three hours. 195 hours total. That was how long he had been here, wherever the hell 'here' was. Chained up to a wall, Sasuke Uchiha was matted with blood and dirt. He hadn't eaten for his entire time here and had only had a minimal amount of fluids. Every day there were hours of torture, or 'experiments' as Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto liked to call them. He would be dragged, bound and gagged, down corridors and stairs until they reached a room. It was the same room every time. He would be strapped down to the table, stripped, and then, they would have their fun. **_

_**The first day he hadn't screamed at all, too proud to let the multiple burns, cut, hits, acid drips, and other methods of inflicting pain get any noise of pain out of him. The next day was different though. Prodding into opening cuts, salt rubs, sulfuric acid, and many, many other things were used to inflict more pain on already excruciating wounds. They even brought in white hot pokers, stabbing into his stomach and chest to watch the flesh sizzle and burn. **_

_**But the worst part of it all, the most horrible part was not when they tortured him with pain, but when they tortured him with pleasure. After the first day, Orochimaru had come in with out his rat for their first session. He had talked to Sasuke, telling him how beautiful he was. How much he wanted him. Craved him. And how much the raven had teased him. Now, he said, Sasuke was in need of punishment. He had been brutally raped then, pushed against the wall and violated in ways he hadn't known were possible. The worst part of it though, was that he had orgasmed. That somehow, his body had rebelled and in a cruel twist of horror, he enjoyed part of what had happened. **_

_**He had screamed then, and on into the next three days. The past two days however, he hadn't the voice to scream. There was no energy left in him to lash out at the abuse. **_

_**The only thing that kept him sane, kept him living, the thing that refused the mere idea of giving up, was the knowledge that Naruto was out there, looking for him. He would be found. He would be saved. And gods help him, he would kill that snake bastard. **_

_**There was a loud clang of a medal door opening and the **_**plink, plink, plink**_** of chains hitting the floor. Footsteps moving slowly towards him made themselves known. Sasuke didn't open his eyes. He knew who it was. **_

_**A sickly sweet voice crooned in his ear, almost tenderly, a stark contradiction to the way he was harshly jerked up from the ground and thrown across the cell. "Come Sasuke, it's time for your' first session of the day…"**_

**Naruto… You'd better be out there… Please…**

* * *

"Sasuke! Are you okay?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, flinching back before he realized he'd been lost in his mind, taken back to the last day he had spent with Orochimaru. Naruto and his brigade had gotten hold of his location and had stormed the place in the middle of the snakes' session. Unfortunately, the bastards had gotten away. He had spent months in the hospital recovering before finally coming back home.

Naruto squeezed his shoulders in comfort, speaking again. "Hey, it's over, it won't happen again. I won't let it." Sasuke was pulled forward into a short hug.

Blinking slowly Sasuke moved away to sit down. He opened his, about start asking questions when Naruto raised a hand to quiet him.

"We don't know much yet, just that he's back on the grid. Some killings popped up way up north and match his M.O. perfectly. There was also a credit card charge through Kabutos' account. But we don't think they're anywhere in the area yet. We won't be putting you under court marshal witness protection this time, but we will have 24-7 surveillance inside and outside of your home. I'll be inside surveillance. There will be a couple under cover teams posted around and then some obvious security to throw them off. We're installing specialized alarms and coding systems. Do you have a problem with any of that?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, really _looked_. There was something darker about the happy-go-lucky man he'd once known. But none the less he nodded, still mute.

"Good. We're going to fix this Sasuke. We're going to catch that bastard. I swear it."

The way the man said it along with the way his eyes flashed red and his fists clenched, he had no doubt.

He just wanted to be the one to put the bullet through that snakes head once and for all.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Gods, that was hard to write… Okay, so I hope I answered some questions and filled in some blanks but I know there is still much to be revealed. I really hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review! Even if you're rude, it's lets me know how I'm doing.

Sorry this took so long to post!


End file.
